


hands.

by AppleJuice (capolleon)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, apollo likes leos hands, ends with a rather nice note, hands are nice, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capolleon/pseuds/AppleJuice
Summary: apollo acknowledges that leo's hands are beautiful and not exclusively for him





	

**Author's Note:**

> playing instruments are such a pain??? why do my hands not work wtf????
> 
> also people should talk about this ship more. im 10000% sure this ship is called apolleo
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own pjo and/or its characters

Apollo’s hands in this new mortal body are never completely warm, but when they skit against Leo'sskin, they’re just warm enough. His fingers are thin and short and not exactly the great for playing music. His fingernails grow so fast, that he gives up on ever picking a string again. They can’t remember the familiar keys or chords of anything. It’s so awkward, that the god can’t stand to even think about playing a song again.

 

Leo’s hands are quite nice. The digits are so long and so thin and boney and nice. His palms are calloused, and rough from all his work that he does obsessively. Every bruised knuckle was waiting to be kissed. His fingernails are cut short. His hands are perfectly warm, and when pressed against Apollo’s hipbones, they leave small smoldering imprints.

 

If Apollo was a lyre, he would want Leo to pluck him all day long.

 

Leo’s hands aren’t for Apollo though, and instead for another god(dess) who was stuck in a powerless situation. Said god(dess) may or may not have soft hands that Apollo doesn’t care about. They’re not good for any instrument, except maybe a kazoo. Useless, and unfair.

 

But still, Apollo waits. One day, Leo would be itching to play a new song, and Apollo would be there for him. He would always be there for him.


End file.
